


Banana Daiquiri

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Hands are Tied" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Daiquiri

Nicholas stared at the reports strewn across his desk, resisting the urge to drive a biro neatly between the eyes of every damn one of the villagers. A man from the outskirts of the village had gone missing, and nobody had bothered raising the alarm until three months after the fact.

He was startled out of his annoyance with the village by the telephone on his desk, its shrill monophonic ringer cutting through the empty station.

“Angel,” he answered hoarsely.

“What you still doing at work?” Danny demanded, no doubt waiting around for Nicholas.

“Working,” Nicholas sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I can make it tonight.”

He could hear Danny’s disappointment from over the telephone. “Not even for a little bit?” he asked. “You gotta take a break sometime, yeah?”

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Nicholas said, tapping his biro on the table. “I’m just...my hands are tied at the moment.”

Danny sighed loud ly. “Yeah,” he said quietly before hanging up.

Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, Nicholas slowly dropped the phone onto its cradle. If there was one thing Danny was truly good at, it was guilting Nicholas into spending time away from the station. He quickly organised the papers on his desk, stacking them neatly near a cup full of pens and markers before pushing himself to his feet. Telling himself that it could all be dealt with in the morning, he locked up his office and made his way for the locker room, which was, and would be forever more, in a constant state of disarray.

As he unbuttoned his shirt, he felt someone grab hold of him from behind. Before he had a chance to react, he was pushed into the locker next to his own. As he let out a startled cry, his assailant pushed his face into the locker.

“Now, now, Inspector,” Tony hissed from behind him. He shoved his knee between Nicholas’ spreading his legs apart. “The more you fight, the l onger it’ll all take.”

“Get off,” Nicholas growled, trying to push away from the locker.

Tony grabbed hold of Nicholas’ wrists, using his hips to pin him against the cool metal. “I intend to,” he said with a chuckle.

Again, Nicholas tried to push away, finding his feet tangled up with Tony’s, sending both of them falling to the cement floor. Tony quickly rolled on top of Nicholas, sitting heavily on the man’s stomach as he pulled his handcuffs from his belt.

“What the hell‽” Nicholas demanded as Tony wrestled his hands above his head, forcing the cuffs shut around one of his wrists. “Sergeant,” he threatened, losing the struggle as his hands were pulled over his head, and the cuffs wrapped around the inner frame of the locker. “I’m serious!”

Tony secured both of Nicholas’ hands to the locker with a metal crunch of the mechanism and sat up straight. “So am I, Inspector,” he said as he unfastened his belt an d moved up to Nicholas’ chest, his knees propping up Nicholas’ arms painfully.

He threw the belt off to the side an unzipped his trousers, letting his erection fall next to Nicholas’ face. His eyes screwed shut, Nicholas twisted, violently jerking his head away to avoid contact. Grabbing Nicholas by the jaw, Tony wrenched Nicholas’ attention back to himself, letting his cock brush against Nicholas’ cheek.

“Come on, now, Inspector,” Tony encouraged. “You know what needs to be done.”

Nicholas snorted angrily and turned his head away.

“No,” Tony said flatly, just before slapping Nicholas’ across the cheek, bringing his attention back to himself. “You’re not in a position to negotiate, are you?”

He reached behind Nicholas’ head, pushing him forward until his cock was rubbing against Nicholas’ mouth. Finally, he grimaced and took Tony’s cock between his lips, closing his eyes shamefully. Suddenly, Tony began thrust ing his hips, fucking Nicholas’ mouth as the inspector pathetically sucked him off. He fought back sickening gags as the sergeant reached forward, resting his weight on the lockers. Holding back needy noises from escaping his throat, Tony slammed into Nicholas, his knuckles white against the lockers as he fucked the inspector’s mouth. Finally, it became too much, and Nicholas began choking on the flesh forcing its way into his throat, coughing so madly he feared he was about to sick all over both of them.

Tony glared down at him, still holding onto the lockers. “Better than I thought,” he said, his features softening slightly. “I’d say you deserve a reward.”

He moved off of Nicholas chest and forced himself between his legs, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Nicholas’ trousers. Pulling the scratchy work trousers and cotton shorts down to Nicholas’ ankles, Tony bent down, slowly running his hand up the length of the inspector’s thigh, stopping at the base of his half-erect cock.

“You filthy bastard,” Tony scolded. “Only takes one call for home office to know you’re a dirty pervert.”

Nicholas kicked frantically, trying to get away, but only succeeded in pressing himself up against the lockers even further. Without further exchange, Tony bent over, taking Nicholas’ cock in his mouth, sucking slowly until he was fully hard. He lightly licked down the shaft and eventually sucked lightly at Nicholas’ balls. Without warning, he moved even further down, his tongue tracing against Nicholas’ anus, cool breath and scratchy sideburns rubbing against the insides of his thighs only adding to the sensation. Conflicted noises of confusion and pleasure escaped from behind clenched teeth as he dug his heels into the cement floor, struggling to back away, instead only pressing himself further into the locker. He lurched suddenly, moving his head so that most of his weight was on his shoulders, rather tha n his head. His protests were no match for biology, and as though on auto pilot, his hips began bucking into the air as Tony eagerly licked and sucked at Nicholas’ most private of areas.

Finally Tony sat up, resting his bare knees on the hard floor. “You filthy pervert,” he muttered as he tightly gripped at Nicholas’ thighs, hoisting him up and quickly aligning himself to enter the inspector.

With no warning, he pushed his swollen member into Nicholas’ opening, watching as the man arched his back and screamed loudly, the sound echoing painfully off of metal and concrete. When Nicholas quieted, Tony began pounding himself in deeper, not keeping any particular rhythm. Releasing his grip on Nicholas’ thighs, he pulled free the smaller of the two belts from his trousers. He struck Nicholas on the outside of his leg, the loud crack of leather on skin and the sound of Nicholas’ screams only fuelling his need. Switching the belt over in his hand, he struck Nicholas’ other thigh, nearly losing himself in the sounds the inspector made at the contact. Screwing Nicholas into the ground, he again switched the belt to the other hand and connected against the man’s thigh, surprised when the whip crack he’d expected was instead metallic. Nicholas’ cries were different this time, desperate and from deep in his chest.

“FFFFFFUCK! Bananadaiquiri!!”

Tony froze.  
Nicholas sat silent on the bench, rubbing his wrists gently as he watched Tony carefully smooth a plaster over the rather large cut the belt buckle had caused. It was big enough to cover the actual cut but the bruise that had began to blossom out surely meant several weeks of wearing his work trousers to and from the station.

“I swear, Nick,” Tony said quietly. “Some of the shit you make me do.”

Nicholas looked over the red marks on his wrists, hoping they weren’t as noticeable as he thought. “I didn’t make you do anything,” he pointed out casually. Tony laughed lightly. “What are you going to tell Anne?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t lie to my wife, Inspector,” he said simply. “I just let her go on thinking whatever it is she’s wont to believe on her own.”

Nicholas nodded. “Right,” he said. He looked at his watch as Tony handed him his trousers. Danny would undoubtedly still be up, though whether at the pub, or his flat was anyone’s guess. “That really works for you?”

Tony got to his feet. “Has so far,” he said. He pulled on his own trousers and put the med kit back on the shelf where it normally lived before making his way to the door. “Well... see you on Monday, then.”


End file.
